kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: MASKED
Operation: MASKED is the first big adventure story in the Nextgen Series. It is scheduled to be written by Gamewizard2008 in March of 2013, as a 2-year anniversary to his series. Summary Cheren Uno has always done his best to help Miyuki Crystal enjoy life, but when an ancient mask returns and curses Miyuki, Cheren is willing to risk everything to save her. Even traveling to a parallel dimension as he pursues the evil that controls Miyuki. Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past In the Shadow Realm, a man named Hant is taken before the Shadow Queen for trial. He is charged with trying to use Midna to overthrow her. Hant believes that the queen's rule has gotten them nowhere, and they must take revenge on the mortals above. Malevolous believes his reasons were valid, but wants to punish him anyway. She pulls out a dark mask, which Midna warns her that it couldn't be used 6 times. Malevolous ignores her and summons the "Mighty Majora", and the mask swallows the room in light, and Hant disappears. The mask suddenly comes to life and transforms into a hideous demon. The demon rises above the mortal world and declares to the demons that they will join him in his mission to spread new terror and fear. Suddenly, a powerful figure with a mighty sword arrives and clashes with Majora, and they disappear in an explosion of light. Chapter 2: Bright Idea's Not-so-bright Mistake Miyuki Crystal is staring at the mask in her room. Her mother comes in and tells her that Cheren Uno is downstairs. Miyuki goes down to speak with him as he tells her she should spend more time with her friends. He notices Miyuki's mask and puts it on her face, saying she looks cute. Sector IC calls her for help, and Cheren tells her to help them. She leaves to her SCAMPER, and Cheren leaves shortly after. At Sector N's treehouse, the team of operatives is being attacked by Bright Idea and his Bulbots. Sector IC is there to help as well, and they do a short battle with Bright Idea before Miyuki arrives. Suddenly, Miyuki uses a strange power that seemingly vaporizes Bright Idea, leaving only his mask. Shocked, Sector IC brings Miyuki up to Moonbase. They explain what happened to Cheren, and Cheren asks that she take the mask off. When she refuses, she uses the same power on Maddy and Zach, turning them into masks. Miyuki then escapes on a SCAMPER, and Cheren proceeds to pursue her, but not before getting the Three Sacred Treasures from his house. He follows Miyuki to a cave in the Forest of Light. As he progresses through the cave, Fi puts him through a series of tutorials. Eventually, he makes it to the end, finding Miyuki examining a dead-end wall. She speaks in a monotone voice as she faces Cheren. She recognizes him as Link's descendant, but also senses a different aura around him. She demands Cheren show her how to get to the Termina Dimension, but Cheren doesn't know what she's talking about. Miyuki then proceeds to use her powers to change Cheren into a Kateenian, half as tall as Cheren's regular height. As Cheren faints, a mysterious person finds him in the cave. Chapter 3: The Masked Demon Cheren awakens in his room, finding Sector V watching him, and he is shown he is in a shorter Kateenian form. Cheren asks who found him, and they see a figure standing in the doorway. Cheren approaches him, and he is revealed to be the owner of the Mask Shop downtown. Midna is also shown to be with him. She explains that that mask was Majora's Mask, which was given to the Shadow Realm long ago, though no one knows where it came from. Cheren then goes downstairs to show his mom what happened to him. They ask the Mask Man if there was a way to get him back to normal, and he talks about a mystical Spirit Flute that exists in the Dream Realm. Cheren goes outside to sit by the Nugget River, and is soon joined by Panini, who sits him on her lap. Cheren then notices a strange, alien being and goes to chase it, and is then put to sleep by a squad of them. He appears in the Kingdom of Light, in the Dream Realm, and makes his way across the golden city as he finds the Spirit Flute. The Zoni then show him a vision of Miyuki Crystal and her demons, hailing Majora, the Masked Demon. A vortex opens, which they enter and go into the Termina Dimension. Cheren wakes up and shows Panini the Spirit Flute. They return to Cheren's house, and the Mask Man teaches him the Song of Healing, which Cheren plays in order to change back to normal. The Mask Man explains Majora's powers to take peoples' souls, leaving only masks, and change them into monsters. Cheren then had to think of a way to chase Miyuki to the next world. They go up to GKND H.Q., where Nebula shows them a Dimension Transportifyer. She powers it with Space Lightning, while the Zoni also secretly power it. Everyone says their good-byes as Cheren steps into the vortex and surfs across the Dimensional Byway. He crash-lands onto Cleveland Brown's house on the other side. He then wakes up in Sector V's treehouse, finding six strange kids surrounding him. Chapter 4: A Brother From Another Dimension Cheren finds himself caught by an alternate Sector V as he tries to explain himself. They then have to go to the park to save it from a horde of demons. After Cheren helps them succeed, they fly up to Moonbase to explain Cheren's story to the Supreme Leader. The Supreme Leader believes him and agrees to provide any help they can. They return to Sector V's treehouse, allowing Cheren to sleep on the couch. He can't sleep as he gets up and stares out onto the balcony, thinking about Panini. At the same time, Panini is staring out the window of her house, thinking of Cheren. They go to sleep, missing each other deeply. Meanwhile, Miyuki/Majora is watching Cheren, thinking to himself that he won't be foiled again, with the luck of the moon shining on him. Chapter 5: Jungle Slag Cheren wakes up and tells about his universe to the Alternate Sector V. They explain that Kids Next Door operatives reported demons being in a jungle on Africa. Harry accompanies Cheren as they fly through a fleet of space-pirates, eventually reaching the Jungle of the Apes. They make their way through the jungle as an ape gives Cheren the S.Q.W.I.R.T. device, which helps them water plants and makes them accelerate growth, or reverse their growth. When they get far into the jungle, nighttime comes, and they stop to make camp. Cheren and Harry start to talk to each other about love interests. They go to sleep and wake up the next morning as Captain Slag and his pirates discover their campsite. They hide in a tree, then jump down to attack the pirates, but they overpower the kids. That's when a bunch of apes come to rescue the kids, distracting the pirates as the kids run off with a girl ape. The apes are then scared off when Nerehc EiznekCm Onu arrives. Chapter 6: A Giant's Call The female monkey leads Cheren and Harry to the High Jungle, bringing them to Kerchak, the Daddy Ape. Kerchak says that they don't need humans' help, but he is convinced otherwise by Cheren and one of his other apes. Cheren and Harry then go off to save his family members from demons. They soon find Tarzan battling robo-pirates in the last tree, realizing that he's a human. They battle the pirate, Sprocket before returning to Kerchak, who agrees to teach them the song to enter the temple. Afterwards, Kerchak throws them to the Empty Treeland, where Cheren plays the song, causing the Jungle Temple to rise from the ground. They go inside and begin to solve a series of puzzles; also, they discover a bunch of Stray Fairies and Cheren has to catch them in his bottle. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Future Fics Category:Adventure Stories